Life Sucks
by 3vilPurpl3d0t
Summary: Everyone in Carlos' class thought he had a great home life, how wrong they were... Rated T for reasons, read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I don't hate Carlos, so flame all you want!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The Magic School Bus, **_**so don't sue!**

"_This is Spanish."_

"_**This is sign language."**_

'_This is Thoughts.'_

_~~~~~~1_1/2-year-old-Carlos~~~~~~_

Carlos couldn't believe his ears, he didn't want to either, his parents called him a mistake, in both english and spanish, both of which he understood, (also could read and speak in as well as several others) not that he would tell his parents. They would call him worse names than they did now, only to act as completely normal and loving parents when someone was around them, and Carlos did to.

_~~~~~~2_1/2-year-old-Carlos~~~~~~_

His parental figures seemed overjoyed, and he didn't understand why. He knew his mother was pregnant, and knew that it meant that she would have a baby. But he could not bring himself to be happy, he acted as if was, but he wasn't.

"_I can't wait for my little baby to be born!" his mother said with happiness, then scowled "The stupid mistake better not try anything!"_

'_Fine,' _Carlos thought, '_I'll stay as far away as I can.'_

~~~~~~4_1/2-year-old-Carlos~~~~~~

And that he did, he spent most his time in the rather large library in town, or scouting out the large wooded area not far from home, to exercise both his mind and body. He was glad his baby brother was born, it left him with more time to himself, and if he got sick, he was sent to his Grandmother's until he got better. The only downside is if he got home a little too late from his daily pursuits he would get in trouble, it didn't mean just going to bed without dessert, he didn't get one anyway, he got no meals for two days, since he was always given smaller portions, he tried to make these days few and far between… but they happened at least twice a month, he was only a little kid.

And as time went on, his parents stopped paying attention to if he was home on time or at all even, strangely enough, he didn't care.

* * *

**So, like it? Hate it? Please R/R!**

**Edit-9/9/15- corrected some things, I will get the next chapter up soon! In the meantime, check out my profile and some of my other stories for now and feel free to copy 'n paste from the "Copy 'n Paste" section.**

**This fic has no beta.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Magic School Bus, so don't sue!**

"This is Spanish."

"_This is sign language._"

'This is Thoughts.'

He was five years old now, his baby brother adored him, but no one saw the abuse, mostly because his parents only neglected him in favor of anything else, but never enough to be noticed, and certainly paid enough attention that Mikey wouldn't have been able to tell if he was old enough. The older Ramons blamed Carlos for the fact that Mikey couldn't walk.

But they seemed normal from the outside. They acted the part well.

* * *

Carlos was in 3rd grade now, none of his friends noticed anything, nor did Mrs. Frizzle, his "parents" had changed tactics, as to make sure Mikey would not notice anything significant as he got older. 3rd grade was crazy, but be made it. Tho he was uncertain their for a bit.

* * *

He was 14 now, and almost couldn't believe that he had made it. He had been feeling sick for weeks, and had been feeling light headed all day. It was his second day of 8th grade, and he was walking home on his own, it wasn't that far anyways, but he was still in town so there was plenty of people around.

He started coughing uncontrollably, having to stop moving as he violently shook.

"Hey, you alright kid?",

Carlos was unable to answer the man, when he finally stopped coughing, he could feel a wetness on his hand that he had covered his mouth with, he pulled his hand away to look,

"...blood...",

He wiped his hand on his pant leg, then went to take a step forwards...

Only to have his leg give out from under him.

As the world around him faded to black as he fell to the ground, he heard several shouts around him...

* * *

**A/N:**

**3vil: So, I'm sorry for the really short chapter, with a cliffhanger, after a really long hiatus. *fades into shadows***

* * *

**Reviews: **

**spicecat:** nooo, Carlos isn't a mistake :c

**3vil:** I don't think that he's a mistake either :'C

**Son of Whitebeard:** please continue

**3vil:** Don't worry, I did!

**Lexi:** UPDATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**3vil:** All riiiiiiiight. ;P


End file.
